


Everything is better than informatics

by HyungwonhoOnTop (Smut_Hemingway)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, HyungWonho - Freeform, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Hemingway/pseuds/HyungwonhoOnTop
Summary: I was bored in the train and I'm sorry to all my books. Irina come back...





	Everything is better than informatics

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [Irina](http://twitter.com/Hichanchen)  
> [Maria](http://twitter.com/Smut_Hemingway)  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
>   
>   
> 

The letters blurred in front of his eyes while he flipped another page of the thick book lying in front of him. He spent the past six hours in the library, studying for his upcoming exam, his head hurt and he definitely needed a break. He arrived at the point where his eyes didn't accept any visual information anymore.

  
Get something to drink, maybe it gets better.  
Lifting his body from the uncomfortable chair, Hoseok rubbed his butt with a loud hiss before moving in the direction of the vending machine. Not that it had an exceptionally variety of drinks, but at this point everything was better than nothing. He threw a few coins inside and got a coke, explaining himself the he needed the sugar and caffeine to survive the evening.

  
_Smart, Hoseok, smart._

  
He wasn't smart, but he was surely good at lying to himself.

  
Sipping on the sweet drink, he returned to his spot, only to find a black-haired guy staring at his book. He stepped closer and examined the stranger. Wasn't it weird to sit down and read someone’s book at the library? There were enough books weren't there? Plus, who the hell was interested in informatics.

The black-haired man looked tall as far as he could tell, lean body and broad shoulders. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, the typical uniform of a student. Hoseok thought about leaning closer, but ditched the idea and decided to get the stranger's attention instead.

  
“Hey. Do you need the book? I'm almost done, I can give it to you in a bit if you like.” He smiled brightly at the big brown eyes that lifted from the pages and stepped closer. The stranger was handsome, golden skin, big eyes, thick lips and a round nose.

  
_Pretty_.

  
“Ah, hi. I'm not interested in the book,” the black-haired guy replied confidently. “I'm interested in you."

  
_You?_

  
Hoseok was caught off guard and swallowed once to get rid of the nervousness before commenting.

  
“Me? Do you need help? Are you an informatics major too? I haven't seen you in lectures. Did you transfer?” There was no fucking way the he would've missed a new student. They were fifteen people. Story of an unpopular major.

  
“No. I'm not interested in informatics. I know enough about it. “ The stranger grinned. “You haven't seen me because you never look up when you get a book, but I saw you every day for the past weeks because I'm also here to prepare for a thesis. You chew on your lips so prettily when you're concentrated, makes me want to have a taste.”

The stranger got up from his chair and sat on the edge of the table instead.

“You know, the way you look at the book sometimes- I really want to know whether you would look at me like this? When you narrow your gaze from under your pretty blonde bangs, your eyes, they're almost black and it's such a turn on.”

  
_Holy shit._

  
He didn't know what to say because his eyes were glued to the tall man who lifted himself on top of the table and pushed the book to the side, spreading his long legs slowly. The way he looked at him was exhilarating, letting his blood flow faster and concentrate in the middle of his body. It was still a library, even through there was no one at this time. It wasn't a place to get hard and wanting to touch strangers. It was a place to study.

  
_Fuck studying, Hoseok. Look at him._

  
He did and his body moved like in trance as he stepped back and pulled himself up on the desk across from the black-haired man, mirroring his actions.

  
“What's your name, library boy?” he asked, licking over his lips tentatively to return the moisture and to see the other man's reaction to his antics. The other man looked at his library ID and turned to him.

  
“Me? My name is Hyungwon, why do you want to know? To be able to moan it later... Hoseok?” There was a playful smile on the other man's lips as he let his big hands travel over his lean thighs, scratching over the jeans fabric, sound audible in the empty library hall.

  
_That's some confidence right here._

  
“You seem determined. How come? You know, I should be studying instead of looking at you spreading your legs as if you want me to step closer and let them wrap around my hips,” Hoseok whispered, eyes narrowed and gaze eating the beautiful stranger, travelling from his handsome face, to the shirt that hugged his waist , and finishing with his round hips and endless legs . He felt the intensity of the tension surrounding them. It only needed a small action, a few steps to experience what it felt like to touch the golden skin and to taste the plump, red lips that Hyungwon kept chewing on.

  
“But what would you gain from studying. You keep doing it for weeks, it should be enough, shouldn’t it? How about... you get familiar with me instead?” The black-haired stranger smiled and pulled his shirt over his head, slowly revealing his upper body. Slim waist and dark, erect nipples. Hoseok got distracted by the blood rushing in his ears, showing how much he liked the sight, just like his dick pushed against the fabric of his skinny jeans.

  
“You like to play, library boy,” he commented and did the same, undressing and throwing his sweatshirt on the table across from him. “Don't you want to come here and let me feel your fingers against my chest? I really want to know what your lips taste like.” Hoseok stared at Hyungwon's lips and wondered how they would feel around his nipple, his tongue, his dick.

  
The dark-haired man smirked and slipped from the table, sinking down on all fours and crawling over to him slowly. His eyes were attentive and his plump mouth parted, exhaling roughly. He was so fucking hot.  
Hoseok kept looking down as the other man's big hands curled around his thighs and he settled between his legs.

  
“Let me make you moan my name,” Hyungwon hissed, opened the button of his jeans and pulled down his underwear, just enough to free his erection. The brown eyes widened and a satisfied smile spread his pretty cheeks before the plump lips closed around the tip of his dick, sucking intently.  
Hoseok moaned and sunk his fingers in the black strands of Hyungwon's hair, pulling and pushing the library boy against his groin. He could feel the muffled moans vibrate against his length and threw his head back, rolling his eyes and enjoying the arousal burning along his groin. When it got dangerously close, he pulled the handsome stranger up and clashed their lips together, hands making quick work with his blue jeans and fingers curling around his long erection.

  
“How do you want me to make you moan my name?” Hoseok hissed and lifted Hyungwon up, pushing him into the next book shelf. “Do you want my mouth? My hands? My dick? Tell me and I'll give it to you.”

  
The handsome stranger freed himself and started taking off his jeans until he stood naked in front of him. A few steps followed and library boy sat on the table, spreading his legs.

  
Hoseok wanted him. He wanted to bury himself between the other man's golden thighs, to see how he would moan when he entered him, how his eyes would roll back when he hit perfectly, forcing sweat to run down Hyungwon's temples.

  
The big hand travelled between the spread legs and library boy pulled at a lilac string, revealing bead after bead and moaning loudly. As soon as he removed the toy, his half-lidded eyes focused on Hoseok and he spread his legs further.

  
“Fuck me,” he hissed. Teeth sinking in his plump bottom lip. He looked like a treat, a treat that Hoseok definitely wanted to consume whole.

  
It took him a few steps to reach his bag and to roll the condom over his throbbing erection before pouring lube that the black-haired stranger gave him over it. Another few steps separated him from the perfect view and he bridged the distance, letting Hyungwon's legs wrap around him and pushed his length inside the gorgeous, tight body under him.

  
The way Hyungwon moaned and contracted around him made it hard to breathe and he wrapped his fingers around the lean thighs, leaning forward and licking into the delicious mouth while burying himself in the heat.

  
“Do you like how I feel inside you? Do you want more?” he hissed into Hyungwon's curled ear and let his hands travel over the black hair and lean chest, playing with the other man's small nipples.

  
The reaction was instant, a loud moan and a rough pulling on his hair. The body under him was trembling and the low voice cursed repeatedly.

  
“Yes, fuck me up, Hoseok,” Hyungwon groaned. “Move, fuck me like I know you want to.”

  
Lifting the other man's body from the table, he walked a few steps and clashed the slim back against one of the book-shelves, hips slamming into the tight body and making him lose his sanity with every thrust.

  
“More, I want more, fuck,” the gorgeous stranger murmured repeatedly. Hyungwon was even more beautiful with sweat running down his temples and his red mouth exhaling roughly against his cheek as Hoseok moved inside him.

  
The other man's big hand reached between their bodies and curled around his long erection, stroking it while Hoseok fucked him.

  
A few books fell from the shelf as he thrust into Hyungwon's body, feeling how it tightened around him and his own orgasm approached.

  
Hyungwon's face was stunning when he released himself between their bodies, head thrown back against the wooden shelf and thick lips parted in a moan of his name. The sight threw Hoseok over the edge and he twitched inside the tight heat, letting out a loud groan and attaching his lips to the other man's plump bottom lip to suck on it. He was so spent that he forgot the time.

  
“We can't stay here forever, there's no one , but we need to go soon,” the beautiful stranger commented with a gorgeous smile as Hoseok carried him to the table, pulling tissues out of his bag and wiping the remnants of their love making.

  
“I can't believe I just fucked a stranger in a library,” Hoseok muttered as he got rid of the condom and got dressed.

  
Hyungwon shrugged nonchalantly and brushed his hair back as soon as he was good to go, packing the lilac beads into his backpack.

  
“I really like the way you feel and I like your smile. See you very soon, Hoseok,” the handsome stranger whispered and unlocked the door, disappearing behind it.

  
He packed his things and put the fallen books back into the shelf, thinking whether he had dreamt it, but his body told him he didn't.  
_

  
It was too early and he waited for the exam to start as the new assistant professor came in and sat on the table in front of him.  
It seemed like a dejavu, long legs and lean thighs, thin waist and broad shoulders, black hair and thick lips.

  
Oh God.

  
“My name is Chae Hyungwon and I'm the new assistant professor. I hope to see your best performance this semester,” he said and Hoseok caught the intense gaze returning every bit of tension that he could feel between them

  
No matter how long he stared he couldn't decide whether it was ‘pass' or a ‘fail'.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please look forward to SUMMER coming soon


End file.
